


Not Much There

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Les Mis References, M/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is not 24601. Sirius Black should never be told that the book that Remus is currently reading has a musical version. Remus gets revenge for Sirius’ antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much There

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to ignore the fact that the boys were in Hogwarts during the '70s, and the Les Mis musical didn't exist until the '80s. Not beta'd. Sorry.

“ _...who am I? Two four six oh one_!” Sirius belted out as he landed with a plop on the couch next to Remus.

Remus placed a bookmark in his book and set it on the side table by the couch. If he did not mark his page now, Sirius would lose the page and Remus would be rather unhappy. “Sirius, must you insist on singing from that particular musical?” he asked, slightly irritated because Sirius had decided Remus needed the musical soundtrack being sung whenever he sat to read the book.

“Yes!” Sirius exclaimed with a grin as a house elf came in and Remus had to wonder if Sirius had confounded him.

“ _Look down, look down. Don’t look them in the eye. Look down, look down. You’re here until you die_ ,” the house elf sang as he cleaned the Gryffindor common room, not noticing the gaping Gryffindors.

“Sirius! What did you do to the house elves?” Remus stood up angrily, looming over the sitting Sirius who now had his hands up in defense.

“Now, now, Moony, I did nothing,” Sirius paused, “except teach ‘em some songs.”

A few more house elves came in, this time a group of female house elves with a few male house elves singing ‘Lovely Ladies.’ The rest of the Gryffindors left with this new development, and Remus gave Sirius a look that could kill.

“Sirius, make them stop before I make sure you can never wank again,” Remus said through gritted teeth.

Sirius gulped. “Yes, sir!” Sirius saluted as he ran off into the group of singing house elves.

“ _...lovely lades, waiting in the dark. Ready for a-_ ” Sirius stopped the house elves before they could finish the lyric.

“Heheh, yeah, you don’t have to sing anymore,” Sirius jabbed his thumb in Remus’ direction. “See him over there? He doesn’t like my ambition of an all house elf musical. So, no more singing, okay?”

The house elves nodded and went back to their duties. Sirius sighed in relief and turned to Remus. “Are you happy now? You’ve killed all my dreams!” he said as he dramatically fell back onto the couch, arm covering his eyes.

Remus smiled. “Yeah, I’m happy now,” he said. “Shove over.”

Sirius moved a bit to make room for Remus to sit. Sirius moved his arm from his eyes and looked at Remus upside down. “Can I still sing? You’re reading the book, so shouldn’t you have the soundtrack?” he asked innocently.

Remus had opened his book and looked to Sirius from the corner of his eye. “The musical and the book are not the same, so I’d appreciate you stay quiet.”

Remus went back to his book. He read in silence, which was only broken, by his own turning of the pages. After a while, Remus was disconcerted by Sirius’ prolonged silence so he looked over to see his companion pouting and sulking like a kicked puppy.

Remus sighed as he turned the next page. “You can sing, Sirius,” Remus conceded, and Sirius bounced up with a grin.

“Really?” Remus nodded and Sirius took a breath in. “ _Master of the house! Quick to catch your eye! Never wants a passerby to pass him by_.”

Remus snorted and listened as Sirius went on, even singing the female part. Remus decided to sing a part for him. “ _Thinks he’s quite a lover, but there’s not much there_.”

Sirius choked, and Remus started laughing. “T-that’s not true!” Sirius stuttered. “Unless that’s what you think?”

Remus chuckles died down. “Of course not, marvelous lover you are,” he said seriously.

Sirius preened as Remus took his book and began to leave. “Wait! You never took back the ‘not much there’ comment!” Sirius realized and Remus ran up the stairs, laughing. “Moony! Come back!” Sirius whined, running after Remus.


End file.
